Oh My Goddess
by kaceyizzalee
Summary: Penelope Garcia is an amazing dancer following the line of her Grandmothers dreaming of becoming a famous professional dancers keeping the tradition alive. unfortunately her mother is a very abusive lady hurting Penelope mentally and Physically to the poi
1. Chapter 1

"No I swear I didn't eat anything mom I swear." Penelope cried as her mother grabbed her by the head and slammed her to the wall. Penelope cried silently as she felt something dripping down her head as her mother slammed her to the wall again and pulled her up from falling on her knees.

"LOOK WHAT YOU FUCKING DID THERE IS BLOOD ON MY WALL." Penelope felt her mother push her to the floor as she kicked her in the stomach "FUCKING CLEAN IT UP AND GET READY FOR PRACTICE." Penelope watched her mom walk away from her as she was blinded by tears and Penelope got up as fast as she could and started cleaning the wall that had her blood slowly drying like paste. Penelope wanted her dad more than ever but in the end daddy was off to war and Penelope was stuck with her mother as she kept her father from knowing anything about the harassment from her mother. After she was done cleaning up her mess she was already by the door waiting for her mother as she watched her walk towards her and received a slap on the face "what took you so long" another slap was given as Penelope whimpered holding back tears "what you want to cry now. You mess up in practice I am going to kill you don't you dare ever embarrass me." her mother growled as Penelope nodded her head. "Excuse me."

"Yes mommy." She muttered quickly as her mother slapped her in the back of her head and she quickly rushed to the car before her mother decided to get another good hit.

Practice was unbelievable hard but was successfully finished as Penelope quickly grabbed her dance bag and waited for her mother by the door. She watched her mom talk to a few of the other dance mom's who were thinking about having a cook out together and all agreed it would be fun for them and the kids. "Oh sweet heart wait for me by the car." Her mother smiled cheerfully as she knew her mother was only putting on a show in front of the others but she smiled and left the building as she was told. Two could play that game, live a bunch of lies and hide the pain inside was Penelope's best traits. The only thing that made her happy was that there was school tomorrow and she couldn't wait for nine hours a freedom from her mother. Penelope was glad her parents got a divorce and whenever her dad was around she would live him with him till he got called back into duty but what made it even better was when he would come to her practices and sit down with all the mothers and watch her dance. He would never tell how horrible she was at missing a step or a sec of a dance routine but he would just observe and try to help her out. He wasn't a dance choreographer but he would video tap the moves and watch what the dance instructor tried to teach and implied it to Penelope. That was what made Penelope love dancing so much because it made her father happy and it carried out the Garcia tradition all her great grandmothers and grandma were famous dancers throughout seven generations of the Garcia linage.

Her father never saw this as money making but her mother did and the only thing she ever got pissed off about was that her father realized too late that the woman he thought he knew and loved was only a gold digger and he quickly nipped that in the bud by protecting his daughter assets as another man suffered the consequence of marry Elizabeth. Ricardo tried to warn that guy but he never listened only to find out that now she owned half the guys business through a law suit divorce on top of lies that she herself created.

Her cell phone rang as Penelope checked who it was and smiled with the largest grin she could ever make on her face and quickly answered. "Daddy, when are you coming home?" She quickly squealed as she heard her father chuckling on the other end of the phone.

"Soon princess…how is mommy treating you." as soon as she was about to answer her mother walked over to the vehicle and Penelope put in a smile.

"Mommy is treating just fine daddy, we went to the mall had some food and went to dance practice it just ended and we are on our way home now." Penelope disliked lying to her father but she was more afraid of her mother. Even though Ricardo is a marine her mother fought dirty and she knew it without a doubt in her mind that her mother would always go below the belt. Her mother glared at her as she nodded her head to get inside the car.

"Well don't tell mommy but I am coming home next week princess." Penelope smiled as she formed tears in her eyes and quickly wiped them away; just a few more days and she would be out of this hell hole till her father had to go back.

"Okay daddy." Penelope quickly answered.

"Okay princess sorry I have to cut short but I can't wait to see you."

"You too daddy," hanging up the phone as her mother scuffed.

"So what did your stupid father say?" Penelope took a gulp.

"Daddy said that he misses me and that I need to behave and that he can't wait to see me." Penelope lied as her mother rolled her eyes and parked inside the garage. Penelope didn't like lying to her father but shit she rather lie to her mother.

Dinner time finally arrived as her mother called her down and Penelope entered into the kitchen and took the glass of blended vegetable juice that was made with a hand full of almonds. Her mother kept her on a strict diet under her house. Her mother told her how she was always fat when people only muttered that she was only one hundred and ten pounds she received a punch in the mouth for that one and was kicked out of the chair immediately as her mother told her off. Penelope hated the fact that she was kept hungry and deprived all the time that she finally ended up weighing one hundred pounds and even at that weight mother said she still looked fat. Penelope never felt so low in all her life the way her mother made her feel. "Penelope when you're done go to be you have school."

"Yes mother."

"And clean up your mess and don't forget the talent show you are doing at you school today." She watched her mother walk out the kitchen heading straight to her bed as Penelope silently cried. A sixteen year-old should never live like this.

School finally a moment of I hate Mondays as the beginning to hallelujah it's Friday. Derek Morgan was ecstatic what else could he possibly want? Being Quarterback and captain of Franklin Avalon High foot ball team, his lovely girlfriend Savannah Smith who is Captain of the cheer leading squad and he was popular. He was the guy every guy wanted to be and he was the dream guy every girl wanted for a boyfriend. All his best friends were Jocks and their girls were the hottest girls in school. "Why, hello there," Holding Savannah from behind kissing the back of her head.

"Why hello their Derek Morgan." she smiled as they kissed one another at her locker. JJ wanted to puke as she leaned against Reid who kissed her forehead as the small gang chuckled. JJ didn't like Savannah she knew savannah for a very long time, never friends of course but JJ never trusted her and believed that Derek could date someone else. "So everyone ready for tonight at my house after the talent show."

"I'm ready as long there is bear." Emily rolled her eyes at Rossi.

"As always," Emily muttered as David kissed her cheek.

"You know you love me." Emily kissed him back as the Derek watched and rolled his eyes.

"Seriously you guys need to get a room" Derek Murmured.

"If you and Savannah get a room then we will get one now shut up." Derek rolled his eyes and sighed as he turned his head and saw the quite girl walking past by and goes to locker that is right next to Derek's own. For the past Three months she never muttered a word or ever saw her with one.

"Hey who is the girl?" he asked everyone turned to look at her as Savannah rolled her eyes.

"She is a loser don't worry about her." Savannah answered as JJ rolled her eyes.

"That is Penelope Garcia she is always with this gay guy name Kevin, her father is a marine and is overseas so far from what know but besides that the girl can dance her ass off." The guys looked at her as savannah rolled her eyes "what I'm serious the girl can dance, why you ask anyway," Having small hope that Derek was interested in her.

"Oh just asking cause I never see her well smile or something." Derek looked are her and shook his head and walked Savannah to class.

During lunch time Penelope walked out with Kevin since she wasn't a loud eating school lunched and she feared eating for her mom found out when she would weigh her when she came back home from school. Luckily she was staying at school all day today till after the talent show. She felt like she needed to practice her routines as Kevin video camera it while he played Macklemore (can't hold us) on his I pad with his beats boom box that was tremendously loud. Surprisingly Derek and his group were going to eat and hang out at in the hall only to hear the music start as JJ smiled and quickly sat down while the group started to watch Penelope.

Reid looked at his girlfriend "you weren't kidding about her dancing." JJ nodded her head.

"Yeah but is it weird that she doesn't look happy I thought dancing was post to be fun." Savannah rolled her eyes silently and pulled Derek away as they went down the hall and started making out in a dark room.

Hours passed as it was finally the talent show and Penelope was the last person = as the closing finale. She felt nervous knowing her mother was in the front row and she was scared. Standing in the middle of the stage as all eyes were on her and some people were making fun of in the back but that all silenced down when the music started to play. First it started out slow as she did her spins her splits and of course her leg up in the air in various ways as guys whistled and other boys screamed out damn in shock. Derek was the quite one observing as savannah sat next to him wrapped in his arms. He had to admit the girl was a good dancer and before he thought the song was over a fast song by Sean Paul started playing and she started moving to beat as everyone clapped and shouted in excitement as she did her flips and what became his favorite was her back flip into a split on the ground then the music transitioned into one the twilight lullabies as the river flows and she danced at a fast hip hop break dancing pace that surprised everyone and she received a standing observation and she walked of the stage.

Savannah was Jealous as it was pronounced that Penelope was the winner of the talent show and for everyone's excitement that pissed her off that Derek held her kissed her forehead. "Don't worry baby your singing was excellent baby." Savannah rolled her eyes as Derek sighed and gave her a kiss.

Penelope was held by the arm whimpering in pain as her mother dragged her to the third floor of the school as she feared what was going to happen until her mother slammed her to a locker and she cried.

"SHUT UP. HOW DARE YOU MISS A STEP YOU PRACTICED OVER A THOUSAND TIMES AND YOU FUCK UP.?"

"Mom I'm sorry".

"YOU'RE SORRY WELL YOU CAN WALK YOUR FAT ASS HOME, YOU NEED TO LOSE THE WEIGHT."

"But mom that is twenty miles…"

"I SAID WALK YOUR FAT ASS HOME." She watched her mother walk away as she cried and started walking home going out the door where no one can see her.

Finally reaching home Penelope was drained; unlocking the door she quickly got inside and climbed up the stairs into her room seeing that it is one in the morning. Not even taking the time to change she quickly laid down falling asleep.


	2. Chapter 2

Morning arrived as Penelope woke up being kicked out of bed by her mother groaning as she fell on the floor hard. "Penelope Garcia you better get your fat ass up and get ready for school." Penelope slowly got up realizing how sore she was from yesterday. Her legs were killing her and her inner thighs were tight. Penelope quickly finished getting ready as she ran out the house catching the school bus at the last minute sitting down on the only seat that was left open.

"Derek Morgan we are about to be late." Savannah squealed as he pulled her back in bed and kissed her neck. Both of them were naked under the sheets as Savannah squeals in delight.

"Come on how about one before morning?" Savannah quickly kissed him as he slowly teased her by rubbing her clit and pinching her nipple. He smiled as she moaned out his name making him smile as he rubbed faster making her cum.

"Fuck me hard baby." She moaned in pleasure as he obeyed her small little command and fucked her hard as she squealed and came in pleasure "Derek Morgan you are a dead man" squealed as he lifted her up easily and slapped her in the ass.

"Let's get ready for school shall we." Savannah rolled her eyes and took a shower with Derek and got dressed.

"You know we are so lucky that my parents don't come home till next week." Derek chuckled as Savannah rolled her eyes "Derek I am serious" he smiled and kissed her.

"I am sorry. Let's head to school babe." Savannah smiled and as Derek helped her in the car and he drove off to school.

Practice was brutal but Penelope managed to survive practice. The only good about today was that her mother wasn't around to watch her; not that she made a mistake but she needed to just be far away from her for however long she can have. This week was brutal and luckily she wouldn't have to see her mom sitting down with the other moms smiling and giving her secret death glares made her always shiver in fear. Penelope sighed as she walked the three miles home and quickly got inside the house hearing her mother laughing a group of ladies. "Oh is that Penelope?" Penelope froze in fear as her mother walked out of the kitchen.

"Oh Penelope sweetie what took you so long?" grabbing her arm roughly as Penelope gasp and was smacked in the back of the head "say hello to the ladies and go upstairs. "Releasing her Penelope quickly walked in with a smile saying hello to the ladies and went to her room as told.

After three good hours Penelope finally finished her homework as the sound of her door swung open "you were late coming home from practice." Penelope quickly stood up.

"Mom I'm sorry I was carrying everything and it was heavy…"

"SHUT UP." Penelope froze in fear as she looked down at her feet "you are despicable and why did I get a phone call from your teacher that you got a seventy on your test?"

"Sorry mom I promise I will do better." Penelope waited for her mother's response but heard nothing until she felt a cold piece of metal hit her head and she quickly pulled away only to be pulled back as she realized she was being beaten by a belt buckle. "MOM….STOP…IM SORRY…MOM STOP…..PLEASE." Penelope screamed.

"SHUT THE FUCK UP." She continued to beat her till Penelope couldn't scream no more but was left crying till her mother finally let her go letting her fall onto the floor completely exhausted from the pain unable to produce anymore tears.

"Oh and shut your crying wake me up and watch what next will happen." Penelope watched her mother walk out the room slamming the door shut as darkness took over.

It was late as Derek and all his friends were walking out of the burger shack laughing around as he held onto Savannahs hand pulling her towards him kissing her lips. JJ rolled her eyes pulling Reid away as she quickly got to Reid's car annoyed by Derek and Savannah being a couple. She could never trust Savannah for something about her just made things really uncomfortable and for what all JJ saw was the words Tramp stamped invisibly on the girls forehead. Reid knew JJ didn't trust Savannah and for some reason he couldn't really understand why but he never questioned her. "Hey you still up for my place with everyone." JJ sighed and turned away.

"No I'm sorry I just really want to go home. I feel tired." Reid nodded his head believing his girlfriends.

"Hey guys let me take JJ home okay." Everyone nodded their head and followed Reid as he dropped her off and kissed her good night. JJ knew she wanted to be with her boyfriend no matter how nerdy he was he was still yet very entertaining and fun to be around with. Turning over a couple of times she finally went to sleep.

Everyone was at Derek's Locker chatting as usual until JJ turned to her side and saw Penelope opening her locker. "Hi." Penelope looked at her and gave her a weak smile.

"Hi." Her voice was soft and in fear of giving herself away quickly shutting her locker and turning away as everyone looked at her.

"What an odd girl." Emily muttered as JJ ignored her and went after Penelope.

"Hey wait up you okay." Penelope turned to look at her.

"Yeah I am fine." She muttered as JJ looked at her with disbelief.

"are you sure about that you look like you got ran over by a tow truck." Penelope looked at her confused.

"I do not understand what you mean by that?" JJ cocked her head back.

"wait are you telling me that you have never heard of that expression before?" She watched her shake her head no and head to class. JJ jumped as she felt reid hold her from behind.

"Sorry to scare you" reid chuckled "everything alright."

"Something doesn't seem right with that girl at all." Reid shrugged his shoulders and took JJ to class.

"Sorry sugar bear I wont be back home for a while somethingcame up." Penelope heart broke as tears fell down her eye's "pen."

"Yeah its okay dad just do your job and hurry back home. I miss you." She quickly hanged up the phone and fell on her knees crying beside the boys sports locker room.

Practice was so brutal derek had to cancel on Savannah. He was too tired to hang out or even have sex with her for the moment. Grabbing his bag he heard a soft whimper by the door and slowly opened it seeing a girl with blond hair balled up on the floor. "Hey whats wrong? " Penelope didn't look up at him but quickly got up and turned to run but derek took her hand. "Hey im not going to hurt you." Penelope quickly turned to look at him as derek blinked his eyes a few times."Penelope Garcia?" Penelope looked down quickly hiding her bruise from derek that was under her left side of her shoulder.

"Nothing just a really bad headache." Derek watched still not letting go of her hand.

"Okay so where did you get the bruise from And why were you crying." Penelope didn't answer as she turned away not looking at him. Derek was getting annoyed with the silent treatment but he saw that she was hurting badly and he wanted to know about how she got that bruise in that certain area.

"Nothing." Derek shrugged and let go of her hand.

"Im starving and tired join me at Bob's Big Burger Shack." Derek didn't wait for an answer but grabbed her hand and took her to his car "hey I promise I will pay."

"Why are you being nice to me? You're Derek Morgan the sophmore who is the quarterback for the varsity football team." She watched him shrug his shoulders as she bit the bottom of her lip. Truth be told she had always like derek since kindergarten but she never admitted her feelings and each passing year he was growing into a more handsome, sexy looking man.

"That is just a title sweet cheeks." He smiled "come on." She looked at him and sighed getting in the car. Penelope couldn't believe she was exactly in Derek's BMW. She always dreamed that she would be in his car holding hands and the late night kissing but he had Savannah and they had been together since sixth grade and she knew that there was no chance for her what so ever. Derek smiled pressw the start button.

"Have you ever been to the famous awesome fast food joint where everyone hangs?" Penelope shook her head no "really you have missed a lot of stuff."

"Yeah its a normal thing for me." He chuckled.

"Well lets start sweet cakes." Penelope blushed and turned to look at derek.

"Sweet cakes?" Derek chuckled.

"Yup because that is what you were going to say when you have the chocolate vanilla brownie sweet cake pancakes for dessert."


	3. Chapter 3

The whole entire time it was quite as Derek watched her picking at her salad; he thought he would get her talking but she never muttered a word and when she ordered salad he was completely annoyed but held it in. "so you mind telling me." Penelope looked up at him and looked back down at her plate.

"I hurt myself at practice." Derek raised an eyebrow.

"Dancing?" she nodded her head and took a small bite of her tomato." Sighing he took a sip of his milkshake and eyed her down seeing how completely wrong this girl was. She was beautiful with no makeup on and she had a good sizable rack that he could tell she was a double D and her ass was to die for. She had the traits of a black woman but she was white. "So your last name is Garcia, what nationality are you?"

"Brazilian and white." Derek eyebrows raised and hid the smile he was having. Of course that explained the way her body looked for to him you never see an ass or big tits on a Caucasian unless they had plastic surgery but he could see that she was all natural and it was a complete turn on.

"So who is Brazilian?"

"My dad," glad she he was at least making small talk but for some reason he still couldn't believe that she received the bruise from a dance injury.

"You should teach me how to dance some time." Penelope nodded her head as she put the fork down and Derek looked at her he wanted to say something but kept his mouth shut as they reverted back to silence and after a good hour or they were back in his car driving her home.

"Thank you." she muttered and quickly got out the car and headed inside her house and he looked out seeing how huge the mansion was. He didn't know she came from a rich family and he couldn't help but whistle as she entered inside the house and he drove off. The ride home left him feeling speechless and confused and more importantly he paid nine bucks for a salad she barely even touched. Getting out of his car he went to the back seat seeing her black cardigan on the back seat and he groaned and got back in and drove back to her place driving down the long driveway. Exiting out the car he walked to the front of the door and before he could ring the doorbell he head a glass shattering and the loudest blood curling scream he could have ever heard in his life. Without thinking he kicked the door so hard and entered into the house running into the rooms only to hear a woman shouting.

"YOU WORTHLESS PIECE OF SHIT A FUCKING B IN YOUR HISTORY CLASS, YOU MISSED YOUR STEPS WHAT THE FUCK CAN YOU DO RIGHT." Derek followed the voice only to see blood on the floor and literally his heart skip a beat as he ran into what he found to be the kitchen seeing a lady with the belt in her hand with a bloody belt buckle. Without thinking he moved quickly into action and pushed the lady out way as she landed on the table and it broke in half. Derek turned to look on the floor seeing Penelope on the floor unconscious half naked with bruises all over her body and blood on the floor. He couldn't believe what he had just seen and what he had done. Quickly calling 911 he took his letterman jacket off and quickly rapped Penelope in it and lifted her up from the floor and made his way to the car and laid her in putting the seat belt on and ran to his side of the car and drove off heading to the hospital as he called his dad.

"Derek I'm at work this better be good."

"Dad I walked in just…just meet me at the hospital it's an emergency. I think this girl is dying."

"Derek what are you talking about?"

"Just meet me at the hospital." Hanging up her quickly sped off driving past a police car and driving through a red light ignoring the tail gate he drove faster until he reached and stopped at the front of the hospital almost hitting a mother with two kids.

"HEY YOU FUCKING BITCH WATCH…" the woman never finished what she said when he saw Derek quickly take a bloody Penelope out of the car as the cops pulled out with a gun only to see the same thing the woman saw as Derek ran inside the building shouting for her help as nurses made their way and in a few seconds a doctor was out while the male nurse took Penelope out from his hand.

"What is her name?"

"Penelope Garcia." He answered quickly as he ran along beside them.

"Do you know what happened?"

"I think that lady I pushed was her mom. I saw her beating her with a belt buckle." Before he could say anything else the cop pulled him aside and slammed him to the wall and then let go once he realized it was Chief Morgan son.

"Derek what the hell…" Before he could finish his sentence Derek father appeared right beside them seeing his son covered in blood.

"What the hell happened?"

"I swear I didn't do anything, i dropped her home and came home until I realized she left her cardigan in the back seat so I turned back to hand it to her and then I was about to ring the doorbell but a heard a scream and realized something was wrong so I kicked the door and I heard shouting and I found my way in the kitchen from a trail of blood on the floor and saw a woman just beating her with a belt buckle and blood was splattering all over the place. And I…I pushed her into the table and I saw her unconscious on the floor bleeding and I just I called 911 but I just took her here. There was so much blood on the floor and…" before Derek could finish he felt his father grab him into a hold.

"Breathe relax everything is going to be okay."

An hour had passed as Derek talked to police officers making and writing down his statement while his mother and sisters sat with him. His mother watched how quite her son was as they sat there in silence, she wanted to take him home but he refused to leave Penelope alone in there. He was literally completely shocked at what he had just saw that the thought of what happened if's played in his head until a doctor came out and he quickly stood up. "Is she going to be okay?" the doctor looked at him and nodded his head.

"She will be alright, she lost a lot of blood but we were lucky enough." Fran stood next to her husband holding his hand "she has two broken ribs, a few cracked ones and she has I would have to saw more than a handful of bruises along with old and new cuts and bruises on top of bruises I'm still gathering more information but from the scans I have never seen such a high volume. She is also dehydrated, her immune system is in terrible shape, iron deficiency, and the list just goes on this girl has no…" taking a sigh he nodded his head. "Three areas of her skull are cracked…" Fran covered her mouth as Derek was silent listening through the whole thing. "It's a miracle the girl is alive it's a lucky thing you made it in time." Excusing himself Derek sat down quietly as Fran felt like her heart had broken into a million pieces as officer Darren walked towards them.

"Sorry sir but the mother is nowhere to be found."

"What kinds of mother dose this to their own child?" Fran muttered in tears as her husband gave her hand a tight squeeze.

"But we made contact with her father over in Iraq and he is on the line as we speak." Handing him the phone Derek father walked away as he patted his son in the back.

"You did well I am proud of you." He muttered and walked away with the phone in hand.

"Major Garcia…"


	4. Chapter 4

A day had passed as Derek sat on the chair beside her bed with a duffle bag and by his feet and a blanket over him. He watched her sleep as she had not woken up from her surgery and couldn't imagine so many needles and bags could be attached to one person. He looked even more realizing how small her frame was as the doctor said she was thirty pounds under weight and the shaved area of her head where the doctors had to stitch up her wound. She looked dead and for the first time he felt helpless. He ran so many scenarios of what he should have done he could have saved her a long time ago and yet he did not pay any attention to her that she needed saving. He realized she showed all the signs and he never once picked it up that she was silent crier for help. Everything about her screamed saves me but yet she was just a passerby that no one even cared to look her and thought of how lonely she must have felt. "Derek honey you have to go to school." He looked up at his mother and shook her head no.

"She is going to need someone when she wakes up." Fran watched her son as he kept his eyes on her. She saw the hurt on her sons face as she knew he was still blaming himself for not saving her earlier and for not being persistent on the bruises he saw. Before she could manage to say another word the door swung open almost hitting her but she stopped it immediately as her son jumped from his seat. Ready to holler at the person Fran eyes opened wide and her mouth was left open in shock. There stood a man in his marine uniform with fist clenched tight in anger, feet set twelve inches apart from one another. Only able to see the back of him he was physically fit and was 6'5inches tall; she watched him as he made his way slowly to Penelope and stood there. Fran couldn't stop herself from seeing how sexy the man was and then noticed three other Marines enter inside the room as one turned behind the door and gave Fran a slight nod and pad focused back on Penelope and then she was left with wondering which one was the father but before she could say anything the man that first entered into the room punched the wall that she flinched.

"Xavier…ease it out."

"DON'T TELL ME TO EASE IT OUT." his voice was deep and loud with anger as the sound of thunder. She couldn't help but flinch until she watched him look at her son who stood there quietly. "You the boy that saved my daughter?"

"Yes…sir." He muttered as Fran stood up and walked beside.

"Sorry um I am Derek's mother I'm Fran." She couldn't help but be afraid of the man as he ignored her and turned to look at Penelope and looked at the side of her shaven head as he looked at the machine that was helping her breathe and the dozen of needles attached onto her small frame.

"Thank you." he muttered and looked up coldly as Fran flinched and Derek stood his ground and the father looked back at Penelope and kissed her forehead gently and cupped her cheek "Lo siento mucho muñeca." (I am so sorry baby doll) the nurse entered in and paused and left the room quickly only within a few minutes the doctor entered in.

"Hi I am doctor Heath which one of you is the father."

"I am." Fran watched as he stood up straight as the doctor nodded.

"Can we please talk in my office there is a lot to inform you about." Fran watched as the father nodded in agreement.

"Hold on I am coming too just in case to keep you from punching another wall." Fran watched as the father and his friend left the room while the others sat down.

"I know I don't put a hand on a woman but I will let that one slide when I see Meredith. Don't mind us sit down relax." Fran sat down beside Derek "so you the boy that saved our god daughter thank god for your kid sorry I'm victor by the way, this is jack and Ricardo."

"I am Fran and this is my son Derek." The room felt a lot easier to breath as some form of communication was being made and within half an hour Fran looked to see her father and uncle walk back into the room. Everyone was quite as not a word was being said for the past hour as Penelope finally made some small movement until she finally opened her eyes slowly groaning in pain as her father stood over her and held her hand as Penelope looked up at her father and tears fell from her eyes as made muffled cries.

"Hey its okay Daddy is here pumpkin." Kissing her forehead she cried harder as the doctor and nurse entered in and took the thing out her mouth and all Penelope repeated constantly was daddy and she was sorry. It broke Fran's heart as she watched Penelope being softly shushed by her father as he hugged her and kissed her forehead.

"How did I get here?" Penelope muttered softly as Derek looked at her while her father nudged her a little and she looked at Derek in shock as he gave her a weak smile and Penelope turned away crying even harder. "Quiero ir a casa Quiero ir a casa" (I wanna go home I wanna go home.) Penelope kept on repeating as her father calmed her down and silenced her heavy crying.

"Now is not the time to feel embarrassed Penelope. It's okay it's not embarrassing baby doll."

"It hurts." Penelope cried as Ricardo left the room to call the nurse for some pain killers and entered back into the room.

"Guess who came with me, your uncles." Her father kissed her forehead as Penelope turned and looked at them and cried even more and hid her face back into her father's chest "hey it's okay no one here is mad at you stop feeling embarrassed there is nothing to be embarrassed about." the crying didn't end till fifteen minutes later with a sleeping Penelope.


End file.
